1. Technical Field
This invention relates to marine engine applications that require bearing replacement. Due to the relative positioning of the bearing it is oftentimes a difficult procedure to both align the bearing and press fit it into place.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to bearing insertion and pulling tools that are used to insert and remove bearings. Such insertion and removal tools can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,057, 4,255,839, 5,836,067, 6,006,411 and published Patent 2002/0010996 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,057 a bearing securing tool can be seen in which an elongated rod has a pivoted bearing engagement member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,839 discloses an automotive clutch alignment tool having a dummy drive shaft for aligning parts including splined cylindrical and smooth tubular members for engagement with the clutch disk and relative bearing parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,067 claims a tool for removing hub assemblies from outboard stern drive engines. The tool threadably engages the end of a bearing carrying shaft and applies removal pressure thereto by rotation of a threaded nut thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,411 discloses a bearing carrier puller with improvements for a marine drive train. Improvements are applied to a “Barrow's” tool by eliminating the abutment handle so an air socket wrench can be used in place thereof. Other improvements consist of preliminary nut rotation beyond a safe point as will be evident to those familiar with the “Barrow's” tool.
Patent publication US 2002/0010996 A1 is directed to a method and apparatus for installing and removing bearing races. A cross block with oppositely disposed alignment bolts has a central bearing engagement bolt which is threadably advanced pulling against the bearing race.
Other prior art bearing insertion tools can be seen in publications Exhibit A and Exhibit B under mercstuff.com on a MerCruiser alignment tools and gimbal bearing drivers to align and seat a bearing. The alignment tool is an elongated shaft with multiple areas of reduced diameter to accommodate different bearing application situations. The gimbal bearing driver shown in Exhibit B is an elongated shaft with varying diameter areas and a drive head secured to it.
Essentially the concept behind both of these tools is that you engage the bearing with the drive head and pound the opposite end of the shaft until the bearing is seated.